


【all耀】私人所有（下）[ABO][R18预警]

by zhangxiaojiu



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangxiaojiu/pseuds/zhangxiaojiu





	【all耀】私人所有（下）[ABO][R18预警]

※朝耀＋普耀，涉及少量伊耀

※是车。基本上没什么剧情纯车向。

↓↓↓请仔细阅读以下预警，以免有任何一项引发不适。

 

※三人行预警。

※强车预警。

※含恶意羞辱。

※NTR预警。

※ABO孕梗预警（划下划线大写加粗注意）。

 

↑↑↑再次重申，注意预警避雷。

 

亚瑟和基尔伯特在曾经也只不过是王耀芸芸追求者中之一。

 

他们确实在追求者中算是家世出众，但是在王耀在舞会上简单地与他们有过接触后，便再无与他们深交的兴趣了——他不喜欢亚瑟那种试图折辱他的高傲的眼神，也不喜欢基尔伯特肆无忌惮打量他的目光。在一众世家子弟中，的确只有费里西安诺的热情与温柔使他另眼相待。

 

他没有想到他会有一天沦落到被迫在他们的身下承受他们的恣肆。

 

在亚瑟一根一根地亲吻他的手指的时候，他的身后，基尔伯特湿热的唇舌贴上了他的后穴。

 

在他意识到基尔伯特舔舐在他的后穴的时候，他惊惧和羞耻使他的大脑有片刻的空白，几乎要像受惊的猫一样竖起浑身的毛。

 

基尔伯特的舌头用力地反复舔弄他已经湿漉漉的穴口，在把他的穴口舔的更加湿软之后，往后穴里面探了进去。

 

王耀能感觉到那又热又软舌头探进了自己的后穴，舔弄着穴壁。因为他在性事上一贯表现地拘谨，向来顺着他脾气的费里西安诺也很少在性事上玩太多的花样。被温热湿润的舌头侍弄后穴对王耀来说带来的完全是令人战栗的陌生的快感。

 

本来还能靠手指用力攥紧地毯泄力泄出他无法承受的过多快感，但是此刻他的手指被亚瑟一根一根地含入口中舔弄着，手指陷在同样温湿的口腔里，被舌头舔舐后残余的舔舐感久久不退，指尖只觉得酥酥麻麻的。

 

他无法承受的过多的快感使他浑身发软，整个人都变得有些晕乎乎的。

 

他在这种前后夹击的绵长而温吞的快感中，只觉得自己的理智在被一点点地消磨走。他脸颊上泛着缠绵的绯红色，眼神渐渐地涣散起来，终于在后穴中湿热的舌头再再一次用力的舔舐下，身体轻微地战栗起来，后穴猛烈地收缩着，吐出一股一股的液体。

 

他在慢慢地从失神中恢复意识的时候，听到身后基尔伯特不怀好意地戏谑声：“啧，潮吹了。水喷的到处都是。”

 

王耀羞耻得恨不得自己失聪，好再也听不到这种羞辱。

 

但是他们当然不可能遂他的愿，看着他的眼神渐渐从快感的失神中恢复清醒，亚瑟捏着他的下巴抬起他的脸，恶趣味地问道：“爽吗？”

 

看着王耀屈辱地抿紧嘴唇，他却没有再逼迫，而是一脸恶意地微微眯了眯眼睛：“没关系，一会儿就让你心甘情愿地喊。”

 

还不等王耀心头升腾起不祥的预感，亚瑟已经从座椅上站了起来，并且下了指令：“到床上去。”

 

这句话的含义，不言而喻。

 

就在王耀咬着嘴唇，为即将要发生的事情心口颤栗的时候，亚瑟的下一句话已经出了口：“还是你更喜欢在地毯上？”

 

基尔伯特这个时候已经毫不客气地坐到了床上：“来吧，本大爷也想看小美人主动爬上本大爷床上的样子。”

 

……如果、如果不是为了这个瓦尔加斯家仅剩的遗腹子……如果不是为了他曾经拥有的那个温柔体贴的丈夫……

 

王耀简直屈辱地血气上涌。

 

在王耀内心挣扎着，终于朝着床上走去的时候，基尔伯特又说了一句：“把衣服脱了再上来。这袍子太碍事儿了。”

 

王耀解开睡袍的时候，因为手指颤抖的太厉害，扣子解了好一会儿才能解开。

 

他能感觉到在他把袍子脱下的那一刻，从床上而来的两道目光肆无忌惮地上下打量着他赤裸的身体。他还从来没有在丈夫以外的人面前这样赤裸过。他羞耻得满脸通红，连耳廓都染上了红晕。

 

在灼热的视线下，他能感觉到自己裸露的粉嫩的乳头都因为羞耻而敏感得挺立了起来。

 

“好了别磨磨唧唧了，快到床上来。”基尔伯特难耐地拍了拍床。

 

走到床边的那几秒，无疑是王耀人生中最折磨的几秒。他知道自己即将迎来被丈夫以外的alpha的玩弄和折辱。可他却为了这个孩子没有反抗的资格。

 

王耀才一上了床就立刻被推倒在了床上。

 

基尔伯特毫不客气地掐了掐他的乳头：“居然是粉色的，真漂亮。”

 

亚瑟则掰开了他的双腿：“果然刚刚潮吹喷的到处都是水。”

 

王耀简直听不下去，他屈辱地要晕过去了：“……够了……别说了……”

 

“行，”基尔伯特带点恶意地笑了一下，“待会儿做到让你自己说。”

 

他们两人挤在他的腿间，一人一边把他的双腿最大幅度地打开了，露出他大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤，还有同样柔嫩而浑圆的臀部，以及因为双腿被大幅度掰开而露出的粉嫩的后穴。他的后穴、臀缝连着臀瓣一片都还沾着些黏腻的津液，泛着一点水光。

 

在基尔伯特拿手指摩挲着他鲜少裸露出的大腿内侧光洁嫩滑的肌肤，引起他敏感地轻轻颤栗的时候，亚瑟已经揉捏在了他凝脂一般的臀瓣上。他一开始还只是轻掐，而后觉得手感不错便大肆地抓着他的臀瓣揉弄起来。

 

王耀被两个人在大腿和臀瓣部位又摸又揉，他强忍着羞耻任凭他们对他私处的肆意玩弄，可他的后穴却敏感地开始耐不住地收缩起来，还吐出了一小股淫液。

 

“啧，”基尔伯特忍不住又开了腔，“瓦尔加斯平时是不是不能喂饱你啊，怎么这么快又开始饥渴地喷水了？”

 

“放心，”基尔伯特开始解腰带，“本大爷这就来满足你。”

 

即将被一个并非自己丈夫的alpha插入的背德感令带着身孕的omega不自觉地紧张地开合收缩着后穴。

 

基尔伯特的性器尺寸不小，看到王耀有点惊惧的眼神，他有点得意地晃了一下自己硬的胀大的性器：“怎么样？和你丈夫比，是不是尺寸大多了？”

 

这种问话当然是不可能得到这个一贯冷傲的omega的回答的，基尔伯特也不以为意。在他的性器顶端抵上那粉嫩的穴口时，王耀仿佛被性器在穴口烫了一下一般，下意识地想要退开——这当然是无济于事的一点挣扎，他立刻被两个alpha按住了，接着那又硬又粗的性器就毫不客气地顶进了他的后穴里。

 

进入孕期之后再也未尝性事的后穴，终于还被陌生的alpha性器填满了。

 

对离开的丈夫的背叛感，让王耀的眼眶一下子就泛起了薄薄的水雾。

 

他的后穴又湿又软，还不断收缩着裹紧里面的性器，基尔伯特简直难以抑制地在他的小穴里快速抽插起来。不过在发泄般的大力进出了十几个来回之后，他放缓了速度，在后穴里小幅度地蹭弄起来。

 

亚瑟这个时候也凑了过来，就着基尔伯特的性器还插在王耀体内的姿势，试探性地往后穴再探入他的指节。

 

意识到亚瑟的意图，王耀终于忍不住小幅度地挣扎起来：“……不行……这样不行的……”

 

亚瑟已经把食指和中指慢慢地探了进去，夹在基尔伯特又硬又烫的性器和王耀湿软的穴壁之间。他小幅度地碾转抠弄：“这只是帮你提前扩展一下产道。”

 

“不……”王耀一边抗拒着，一边也知道他硬拗不过他们，说话的声音都带了点可怜的颤音。

 

在亚瑟的性器也接着慢慢地顶入他的后穴的时候，王耀感觉自己的后穴被撑开到了极致，他甚至不敢用力地喘息——他感觉自己的后穴随时都有被撑坏的危险。

 

他能感觉到后穴里满满当当地填着两个陌生alpha的性器，带着他所不熟悉的信息素的味道。

 

后穴不自觉地小幅度地收缩着，温湿的穴壁一下一下地软软地挤按在两根性器上。

 

他们开始同时慢慢地向外抽出，继而又一同缓缓地往里面插入。小穴还咬的很紧，为了防止第一次就把这个漂亮的omega弄坏，他们只能先轻缓地操弄，让小穴适应两个人的大小。

 

在亚瑟用手指抚弄着王耀前端的性器时，基尔伯特则用指腹搓揉起他胸前珠花一般的乳头，还不时按压蹭弄浅粉色的乳晕。孕期的乳头格外的敏感，平时睡袍绸料在胸前的摩擦都

 

能让乳头敏感地硬挺起来，不要说这种带点力度的恶趣味的玩弄。基尔伯特还把唇舌凑上去重重地吮吸，引得王耀不由自主地颤栗起来。

 

在基尔伯特舔弄着一边的时候，亚瑟也放开王耀刚刚被抚弄了几下有了点反应的性器，用指腹搓揉着另一边，这种带点粗鲁的对待让粉嫩的乳头立刻硬挺了起来。

 

在孕期的后半段，王耀胸口一直有一点无处纾解的轻微的胀痛感，在亚瑟也跟着用力地吮吸舔弄他另一边的乳头的时候，他的胸口升腾起一种难以言喻的快感，他的身体不由自主地轻微颤栗起来，后穴不受控制地大幅度地吞吐起来，吐出大股淫液。

 

亚瑟和基尔伯特一人按着他一侧的大腿，终于开始大开大合地操弄起来。他们一下一下地顶弄进他后穴深处，两根性器同时的进出用力地摩擦着他湿软的穴壁，带来前所未有的快感。王耀只觉得自己的理智几乎都要被在他后穴肆无忌惮搅弄着的性器搅碎。

 

他有心抵御并非自己丈夫的alpha在他身上开拓出的快感，但是他的身体却仿佛不受控制一般先一步沉溺了。

 

他脸颊上的绯红色不自觉地转深，半失神的眼里还蒙着快感带来的水汽。在亚瑟用手指打开他堪堪咬紧的牙关，把手指探入他湿润温热的口腔里搅动的时候，他压抑在喉口的呻吟终于还是溢了出来。

 

他甜腻的低吟很明显取悦了两个alpha，他们更加用力地往他后穴更里面顶弄了进去，以换取他更多更缠绵的呻吟声。

 

他在快感中意识渐渐地模糊，隐约听到亚瑟恶趣味的问话声，像是恶魔在耳边的低语：“怎么样，舒服吗？”

 

他只听到自己破碎而缠绵的呻吟作为回答：“唔……啊……”

 

“和你丈夫比怎么样？”是基尔伯特的声音，“是不是爽多了？嗯？”

 

他努力想从被快感搅混的理智中回过神来，他轻轻地眨动了一下眼睫，眼眶里因为过多快感积聚的生理性的泪水随着眼睫的轻晃溢出了眼眶。接着他的意识又被身下又一波急剧的快感搅碎。

 

在两人一前一后在他后穴里射出之后，他半晌才从内壁被精液冲刷而带来的剧烈高潮的余韵中慢慢地拾起自己的理智。

 

他们碍于他的身孕没有直接射进他的生殖腔里，但是被操弄得一时无法闭合的后穴里，带着陌生信息素的精液正在缓缓地往外淌。腿根一片湿漉漉的，混着精液和他后穴喷出的淫液。被玩弄成深粉色的一对乳头带着牙印可怜兮兮地挺立着，他身上到处都是或深或浅的吻痕和指印，粉色的痕迹在他白嫩的肌肤上格外显眼。

 

基尔伯特看着他被肆虐之后的样子，拿性器顶端蹭弄着他的乳头，没忍住又很快硬了起来。

 

亚瑟看着基尔伯特在王耀低低的呻吟中又一次顶进了他的后穴。

 

虽然不是独占，但是起码他获得了这个令他心心念念的omega的所有权。

 

他又想起第一次见到王耀的时候，他美丽而高傲的样子。

 

还是一笔划算的买卖，不是吗？


End file.
